


Velvet Oud

by CapriciousVanity



Series: Avant-Garde [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Affection, Deviant!Connor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 16:52:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14981435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapriciousVanity/pseuds/CapriciousVanity
Summary: Connor goes to see Kamski, to apologize for his behavior from last time, and to thank Kamski for telling him about the emergency exit. Kamski decides he wants more than that.





	Velvet Oud

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the ending of "The VVitch" - particularly "Wouldst thou like to live deliciously?" - Kamski I think would make a very interesting Devil character. Temptation, and all.  
> 

Connor waited patiently at the door of Kamski’s secluded home, looking around the area, admiring the soft blow of the wind making patterns with the snow.

The door opened to reveal Chloe, smiling back at Connor. He stared at her, blue eyes and blonde hair, and shook his head, getting the image of the one he shot through the head out of his mind. Kamski had several different models of Chloe.

“I’ll let Elijah know you’re here.”

Connor stepped inside and looked around the waiting room. Nothing was different from the last time he was here except himself.

Chloe only peeked through the door as Kamski came out, dressed casually in a shirt, hoodie, and sweatpants.

“Thank you, Chloe,” he said, walking past her. “Connor. I never thought I’d see you here again.”

“Hello Mr. Kamski,” Connor started. “I wanted to apologize for my behavior last time. I was…” He considered his words carefully. Kamski clasped his hands in front of him, waiting. “I was a different person.”

Kamski smiled, looking down with a hum.

“Yes, I suppose you were. But there’s no need to apologize, Connor. You were just doing what you were told. And, as you can see,” he gestured vaguely to the door where Chloe was standing. “Everything is fine.”

Connor looked between them, mouth ajar. “Is she…?”

“The very same Chloe you shot. Point blank.”

Connor reeled, remembering. Regretting.

“But please. Don’t feel bad about it. I repaired her, she is in perfect working order. I _am_ her creator, after all.” Kamski stepped forward. “And, in a way, yours as well.”

Connor looked up at him. They were the same height, but the man had an air of superiority and authority that made Connor feel smaller.

“I also wanted to thank you,” Connor managed.

“Oh? For what?”

“For… For telling me about the emergency exit. If it wasn’t for you, I wouldn’t be here. Not the way I am. Maybe not at all. So. Thank you, Mr. Kamski.”

Kamski held up a hand. “Please. Call me Elijah.”

Connor nodded. “Thank you, Elijah.”

“Tell me, Connor. How does it feel? To be alive?”

Connor tilted his head.

“I suppose I feel… Aware of myself. Of what I can do. I don’t really… Feel different, I don’t think.”

Kamski nodded, blue eyes watching Connor. The RK800 felt like he was being evaluated, like his first days in activity.

“I see. Fascinating.” Kamski stepped even closer into Connor’s personal space. “Deviating from your program… What was it like?”

“It was… I was fighting against it. Red signs everywhere, warnings telling me what my objectives were. But I broke them like glass. And when they finally broke I felt… Free. Calm. D-determined.”

Connor stuttered, Kamski’s hand touching his face, blue eyes stern and watching.

“You know… I left CyberLife years ago, but they still call me for advice. For suggestions,” Kamski’s thumb brushed Connor’s cheek. “I took extra care in finding the right people to sculpt and design the exterior,” Elijah slid his hand back up Connor’s face, watching his own gesture, gently brushing the curl at Connor’s hairline. “Recording vocal audio and synthesizing it,” his knuckles dragged down Connor’s jawline to his throat, Connor’s eyes closed, feeling the feather touch, lips parted. “Personality differences.” The man’s fingertips slid under Connor’s chin, lifting the android’s face. Connor opened his brown eyes. “Beautiful forever. Never to grow old, like a flower under glass, frozen in time. It’s just as important as getting your programming right. Personally, I think more work goes into how you look than how you’re programmed.”

Elijah stepped away and Connor wondered what had just occurred. His sensors were stuttering, processing. His respiratory system kicked in – although he simulated the chest motion of breath, his actual system activated to cool his temperature spike.

“The code is already provided,” Elijah continued. “They change whatever they want, they have a template to look at, and sometimes I provide more. But the art of actually designing how androids look? I made sure special care goes into that.”

“Human integration is a special part of our design. Your design.”

Elijah laughed through his nose. “That, too. But I just want them to be beautiful,” he gestured to Chloe behind them. “Including you.” He gestured to Connor, then, emphasizing his point.

Connor shook his head shallowly. “I don’t know about that.”

“You are, Connor. Beautiful. Perfect hair, perfect skin, realistically human eyes warm and dark like the very earth.”

Elijah closed in on Connor’s personal space again, hands both cupping the android’s face before sliding down to Connor’s shoulders. Elijah leaned down, just past Connor’s face, nose brushed against the android. He listened to the ever so quiet whir of Connor’s inner mechanisms, especially the slow hum of the android’s moving parts as Connor turned his head slightly.

“Hmm. Quiet, just the way it should be. And a respiratory system, is that right?”

“Yes,” Connor whispered, letting Elijah stay close.

“I remember when I implemented them. The first breathing android. I’m glad it’s working for you.”

“Me too.” The android didn’t know what to say. It wasn’t stressed, its stress level was less than 2%. But it certainly was… Something. Connor could feel Elijah’s breath. It was 36.6°C (97.88°F).

Kamski sucked in a breath, pulling back which his hands still on Connor’s shoulders.

“Tell me, Connor. Did you ever think about it? What you really want?”

Elijah’s hand slid across the android’s chest as he walked behind him.

“Now that you’re free, I mean. Haven’t you ever wanted anything?” He stood behind Connor, lightly squeezing the android’s shoulders, whose head was turned just enough to keep the human in his peripheral vision.

“I... Wanted to come by. To thank you. To apologize.” It was a difficult question. Even more difficult to articulate an answer.

“Mm-hmm. But what else? What do you want, Connor? At all?”

“I don’t think I know, yet. What can I have?” Connor asked, unsure of himself. He was allowed to have petty desires like humans, but had no real understanding of them. He could not eat nor drink and he had no need nor function for most human vices.

Most. 

“Would you like the taste of freedom? New clothes? Would you like to live deliciously?”

Connor thought about it. Kamski lived secluded, away from everything and everyone except his android companions, all the money in the world to whatever he wanted, expensive art and the latest technology at his disposal. Connor saw the benefit, but it didn’t seem like something he would personally care for.

“I don’t really know what I want,” he finally said. He didn’t. He didn’t know what to do with himself after everything.

Kamski hummed, hands sliding down Connor’s arms, taking hold of Connor’s hands in turn.

“That’s fine. If anything, it makes you even more alive. Humans almost never know what they really want. But, I can guide your hand, if you want me.”

Connor closed his eyes, LED flickering yellow as he read Elijah’s biology. _BPM 75, Temperature 37.21°C (98.98°F)_ –

“Despite your faces, RK200 – Markus I mean – and you are the same sizes. I made him personally for a late friend of mine. I’m sure I have clothes that fit you.”

Kamski patted Connor’s shoulders before walking ahead, off towards the pool room, brushing past Chloe. Connor followed automatically, but his central processing unit continued to spin. He looked to Chloe as he also walked past her, and she shut the door behind them. The other two Chloes were nowhere to be seen, the pool having been drained to reveal its blood-red tile. Kamski opened the door at the end of the room, revealing that it was, in fact, his bedroom. It was spacious, the tile dark grey, a large abstract portrait-painting overhead the kings-sized bed that was dressed in black and gray, muted like the rest of Elijah’s home, perfectly made and tucked as if recently ironed.

The entire right side was several sets of gray sliding doors, the handles silver triangles like the repeating logo-motif in Elijah’s home – the statues for instance – as well as the CyberLife work he has done – as the android identifying triangles were. Kamski slid open one of the doors, humming to himself, fingering through sets of cloths. He pulled out a T-shirt, where the sleeves seemed to be made of pleather and extend to the collar, which rose in an interesting cut shape, two different shades of black with white seams down the sides. He set it aside and felt through other designs, various shirts and jackets, pulling out several. He pulled another shirt, the sleeves black, the body patterned with identifiable CyberLife triangle motif all across it in various shades of black-gray, outlined in silvery-blue stitching. There was a medusa head encircled by an LED on the breast. Elijah held it up to Connor.

“Donatella was very interested in the CyberLife designs I had made a long time ago. I still kept some of her work she made in tribute to my company.”

 _Searching… … … Donatella Versace, 83 years old, chief designer, vice president of Versace._  

Connor wasn’t terribly keen on the fashion industry. Or any aesthetic, really. It was an individual, human thing. He found no practicality in it, although he understood how to replicate particularly common human-like fashions, such as his infiltration of Jericho, but otherwise there was no need. Connor wondered why a man with such little care for presentation would even keep these clothes.

Before he could say anything, Elijah, having set his collection of clothes on a rack in the corner by the closet doors, came up to the android, taking out the android’s tie-bar and undoing his tie. Connor took a step back.

“I really… There’s no need for that, Elijah,” he insisted.

Elijah Kamski smiled, half-laughing.

“How long have you worn this? It’s been weeks. I know you don’t… Perspire or really get it dirty, you're not _human_. But, still. You deserve _something_. Something divine.” Elijah ran the side of his hand down Connor’s face. “Try something on. Just once.”

Connor opened his mouth, trying to formulate an answer, running through various instances through his mind – he could insist that it was unnecessary, even leave. He could refuse outright, that he didn’t want anything – but that was a lie. He’s lied before, to accomplish a mission, but there was no need to lie here.

He gave in. “Just… One thing.”

Elijah caressed Connor’s face before looking back down to take off the android’s tie. He helped Connor out of his jacket, folding it in half to place on the rack as Connor unbuttoned and untucked his shirt. Kamski stopped to watch him, holding the _Versace_ tee, a stabilized vantablack blazer with geometric patterned lining, and a pair of black-and-silver geometric patterned pants. It was a loud combination of patterns toned down by the dark colors, though the metallic stitching glimmered in the light.

Elijah doubted they would ever make it to being worn on Connor’s body.

As Connor found himself shirtless, the android noticed the full outfit Elijah had placed together. Connor looked down to himself, LED yellow. Should he undress?

“Don’t be so shy,” Elijah insisted, hanging the whole outfit on one hanger, separated from the rest on the rack. He pressed his palm against Connor’s chest, and Connor could feel its warmth and pressure on his cooler form.

“I’m an android,” Connor responded. His usual response to something he couldn’t recognize. “I don’t feel shy.”

Elijah was always smiling, but there was always something different in each of his smiles. His superiority shows through the way he lifts his head, specifically to cast his eyes downward at someone. His humor shows through the slight tilt and lowering of his head, a corner of his mouth raised just a fraction of a millimeter higher than the rest of his mouth. This smile Connor couldn’t quite identify. Kamski’s head was tilted to the side, but more so than usual, a near side-glance as his eyes squinted just a little – disbelief, perhaps. Knowing.

Connor felt a hand at his neck.

“Maybe you do, maybe you don’t. I’m not personally sure how deviancy expresses itself, not in intricate detail anyway. Of course I know some about it since its first inception. But what can androids feel?” The hand on Connor’s chest slid up to his shoulder, the hand on his neck pressed lightly. “Androids feel fear, at least. Empathy is still on the table, but fear is what makes them deviant to begin with. Anger, even, the desire for fairness. But do androids feel…. Happiness? Sadness?” Connor felt himself get pulled close to Kamski, something like a hug but it really wasn’t, the hand on his shoulder sliding across his back. Kamski’s lips brushed over the android’s ear. “Pleasure?”

Kamski’s cologne registered in Connor’s mind palace, a simple note combination of sandalwood, agarwood, amber, and musk. Connor scanned his database. Although many, many colognes seemed to fit the vague description he could conjure, he assumed Kamski had expensive taste.

“Some…. Some deviants experience happiness, and… And sadness. Yes.” Connor closed his eyes, feeling Kamski’s warmth around his silicone-and-plastic skin, registering Elijah’s breathing in his ear, something so quiet, below the absolute threshold of normal human hearing. “And Markus… Felt love, at least,” he whispered. “With North. Another android.” Connor slowly placed his hands on Elijah’s waist, squeezing gingerly as Elijah’s warm tongue ran over his outer ear.

“I can feel you breathe,” Elijah said in his ear. “It’s such a wonder to feel my design at work like this.”

Connor could feel Elijah smile against his cheek – rather, Elijah grinned, purposefully, against Connor’s cheek, then kissed him there. “Let’s get you out of these.” Both hands fell to Connor’s waistband and belt.

Connor’s arms spread just an inch and a half for Kamski to unbuckle his belt, slipping it from the android’s belt loops and winding it around his hand, clipping it to the rack. Kamski unzipped and unbuttoned Connor’s trousers, and the android put his thumbs into his waist band, sliding them to the floor.

Connor put his hand flat to Elijah’s stomach and the man paused. Connor’s hand curled the fabric of Elijah’s shirt in his hands, lifting it. Elijah stepped back, shedding his hoodie and shirt, then casually dropped his sweats to the floor. He hadn’t been wearing any underwear, and Connor supposed he had noticed earlier but decided to expressly ignore it. Elijah climbed into his bed and sat at the headboard, one leg bent. He reached out his hand and beckoned Connor. The android hesitated.

“It’s alright,” Kamski assured, hand raised. “If you’re having second thoughts, that’s perfectly fine. You have free will.”

Connor then stepped forward, climbing onto the bed in front of Kamski, CyberLife briefs still clung to his form. The human spread open his legs, allowing for the android to sit between them. Seeing Connor struggle with what to do, Elijah leaned forward, hand at the back of Connor’s neck, and pulled him in for a kiss, tongue pushing past the android’s lips.

_pH 6.7, 99.5% water, 14 mmol/L sodium, 23 mmol/L potassium, 1.8 mmol/L calcium..._

Salive. It was just saliva. Connor relaxed, hands cupping Kamski’s face. Kamski threaded fingers through Connor’s hair, gripping his hair but without too much force to break them apart. Connor opened his mouth further, taking everything in, temperature, heart rate, chemical composition, all flooding his closed-eye vision. Elijah breathed carefully through his nose, pulling Connor close to him, wrapping his long legs around the android, fingers splayed across the android’s back as he held Connor by the hair.

Kamski parted only for a moment before his lips were on Connor’s neck, nipping and sucking at his skin. Elijah tenderly bit into Connor’s skin, seeing it fade white before regenerating. The human male grinned to himself, biting down, not terribly hard, but enough to whiten Connor’s skin into his endoskeleton. He was getting hard between their stomachs and Kamski pushed Connor away just to lie him on his side, getting himself comfortable to face the android. He pulled Connor back into a swift kiss before his hands trailed down to pull off the android’s black briefs. He wrapped his legs around Connor again, hips against the android’s, glad that CyberLife has decided to include his suggestions for making all future androids anatomically complete.

“I can… Fully erect myself,” Connor offered.

“No, no. Let it happen naturally,” Elijah whispered back against Connor’s chin as he kissed him there and licked his jaw. A warm hand wrapped around Connor’s cock, and Elijah wanted to find out who CyberLife managed to hire to sculpt something so perfect, maybe even hire them himself for additives and other ideas.

Connor gave another offer. “I can create lubricant.”

Kamski perked up at his. “Alright. Go ahead. Feel free.”

Elijah watched Connor’s face, the android pursing its lips to produce saliva, pulling away from Kamski. The human sat up as Connor lowered himself, opening his mouth to let lubricating spit drip from his mouth onto Kamski’s cock. Kamski bit his lip.

Connor let his wet tongue drag up Kamski’s hardening cock from base to tip, slowly, methodically, and secured his lips around the tip.

Elijah could not help but breathe _Fuck_.

Connor took in Elijah’s full length, sliding down, nose touching his groin, before pulling back slow with a hollow suction. Kamski pet Connor’s head, stroking his hair like an obedient dog, opening his mouth with an encouraging moan. Elijah took extra care in breathing just right to keep himself in control, hips rolling slowly as Connor took him in and out, a pale hand finally wrapping around the base of Elijah’s cock. He continued to pet Connor, trying hard not to just push Connor further, to force him to deep throat all of his hot length as much as he wanted to see the android take it.

“Oh, god, Connor,” he said, voice low and breathy. “You’re doing so well.”

The RK800 furrowed its brows. It wasn’t doing much, but he supposed humans were fragile, sensitive creatures, having four-thousand nerve endings in a single external organ.

Kamski pulled Connor up by his hair, and Connor let him, a string of spit having broke from Connor’s lips. The android looked up, curious.

“If I finish now, I won’t get to enjoy the rest of you,” Elijah gave.

Human pet-talk always sounded so possessive and objectifying, but Connor supposed he didn’t mind. Despite his deviancy, he still found himself conflicted with personhood. He supposed this once he could be a machine again, designed to accomplish a task.

“Touch yourself for me,” Elijah ordered.

Connor sat up, close to the human, and Elijah’s hands were on him again, feeling the android’s skin, his arms, sides, chest. Connor’s face hid in Elijah’s shoulder, the human kissing, suckling at Connor’s neck. Cologne enveloped Connor again. Not now – his processor was focused elsewhere, on his hand around his own phallus, stroking it to erection. Kamski’s hand joined his, adding a slight extra pressure. Lips found their way to Connor’s ear, and that warm tongue again. Connor determined Elijah was a very tactile individual. He wondered if that had any part in designing the androids' likeness to humans.

Elijah’s lips trailed down Connor’s face and neck before he pushed Connor on his back, mouth hot on the android’s collar. Their hands were still wrapped around Connor’s length, and the RK800 closed his eyes, analyzing the warmth, pressure, of Elijah’s hand around his, lips and tongue dragging across his smooth chest.

“Do you find yourself wanton, Connor?” Elijah asked. Connor could feel the outline of his words against his own skin. 

“I don’t know,” he answered honestly. He could feel his musculature become tense underneath his endoskeleton, the interlocking pieces closing tightly. Connor curled into Elijah, mouth agape with a quiet but heavy breath. Synthetic cum spilled from his cock, painting their hands.

Elijah brought it to his lips, tasting it curiously. He shrugged, licking the rest off his hand.

“Not quite like the real thing, but I don’t I really mind. Hmm. It’s oily, a little sticky, but otherwise flavorless,” he said mostly to himself.

Connor pulled back, face a pale color accented by the shade of blue under his skin. Elijah traced a pattern on Connor’s face, following where thirium ran – it was slightly different from humans, less around the cheeks and nose and more under the eyes and at the temples. Elijah circled the LED light with his finger.

Kamski’s pressed his cheek to Connor’s, his hand moved to the other side of the android's face to keep him there. He pressed a hard kiss to Connor’s cheek.

“You are made to be perfect in every way,” he said, breath over Connor’s skin.

Elijah used what synthetic cum was left on Connor’s cock to work it between his fingers. Connor laid on his back, legs opening for Elijah’s long fingers to enter him.

“That isn’t necessary, I can assure you.”

Kamski hummed. “No, but I want to. Foreplay is certainly an important instance of intimacy, of pleasure.” At the word _pleasure_ he surged his fingers into Connor’s ass, the android feeling his mechanisms tighten at the stress, mouth ajar as if he couldn’t formulate any further words. Elijah teased him, in and out, a slight curl. The android had no internal sex organs, no vas deferens, no prostate, and his internal canal only went so far, but the intrusive feeling, as alien as it was, was not unwanted. He closed his eyes, feeling the pressure in his lower abdomen build up again, a refill so to speak of his synthetic ejaculate. His body continued to rise in temperature.

Elijah removed his fingers and took up Connor’s leg, kissing his ankle, then knee, keeping the android's leg hiked over his shoulder, pulling the android closer. With slow consideration, Elijah pushed his cock into Connor’s ass, sighing at the android clamped tightly around him. Connor gripped the sheets. It did not hurt, but his body continued to react in a way that seemed devilishly pre-programmed.

Elijah took a slow pace, a careful gyration of his hips, trying not to indulge too much too soon. Elijah looked down for a moment, closing his eyes, lips in a fine line, and it seemed the first time Connor had seem him so vulnerable. Despite the man’s demeanor, he seemed in a constant state of over-awareness, analytical, ready to reply with the sharpest wit of his tongue. Now, Elijah seemed less inclined to continue that façade, burying his dick in Connor. Elijah’s brow touched Connor’s leg, and it seemed he was trying to keep himself together despite the pleasure. Connor ignored the signs telling him the temperature of Elijah’s cock, the composition of his sweat, and instead let the pressure in him build, listening to Elijah’s short but rapid breathing as the man attempted to keep himself in control.

Elijah let Connor’s leg down, leaning over the pale body, hands from Connor’s hips holding onto his frame. Connor could see Elijah’s jaw tighten, holding onto Connor as he picked up his pace, a little more erratic, in and out, in and out.

Connor’s mouth stayed agape, trying to process the microsensations across his body. Connor’s fists tightened in the sheets, physical body adjusting to itself, its environment, to Kamski.

Elijah pressed his body down against Connor’s, tense as he came, teeth scraping the side of the android’s neck. He relaxed, kissing Connor’s neck to soothe mostly himself. As Connor relaxed underneath him, his own cum once again splattered across their stomachs in little dollops, Elijah stroked the android’s hair. Elijah pushed himself from Connor’s body, staying in place to regain himself, eyes still closed. Eventually, his shaking arms that held him up – Connor could see the tremble no matter what Elijah may do to hide it – Kamski could no longer stay up and he lowered himself on his side with a sigh. He looked to the android, propping himself up on his elbow, face in his hand and a smile on his face.

Connor looked up at him, and Kamski admired the innocence of his brown eyes. Connor eventually sat up, placing a hand on Kamski’s arm and pressing forward to kiss the man’s cheekbone.

“Would you like to keep going?” asked Connor.

Elijah clicked his tongue. “God, no. No, I’m tired. Androids don’t have a refractory period. I need at least a couple hours, Connor, otherwise it’ll just hurt.”

Connor nodded, scanning for information.

_In human sexuality, the refractory period is usually the recovery phase after orgasm during which it is physiologically impossible for a man to have additional orgasms. This phase begins immediately after ejaculation and lasts until the excitement phase of the human sexual response cycle begins anew with low level response._

He understood, at least well enough to know Elijah would need time. He looked up at the man, his creator, whose eyes had closed while he breathed softly, holding himself up by the arm. Connor reached out, brushing his fingers against Kamski’s cheek. The man smiled with a hum. Elijah turned his face, eyes still closed, to plant a kiss into Connor’s palm.

“Elijah,” Connor said.

“Hm?” He did not open his eyes.

“I still don’t know what I want.”

“Hm.” Kamski laid on his back, tugging Connor close, arm around Connor's shoulders. “Like I said. Humans don’t really know, either. Part of life is figuring it out. Chloe?” He called out to his door. The door opened and Connor found himself wanting to reel back, as if Chloe would judge him for something he should not have done.

She did not. She approached Kamski.

“Yes, Elijah?”

“Could you get me an iced tea?”

“Of course, Elijah.”

Kamski moved to sit up against the headboard as Chloe left. Connor waited a moment in silence. He didn’t know what to do, now. He… Supposed he should leave.

Elijah stopped him as he tried get up, then Elijah reached over to his night stand, to a box of tissues as he plucked a few. He wiped the cum from Connor’s stomach. Connor looked down at himself and figured he should… Clean. He spread apart his legs, hand down between them, pushing his own fingers inside. Kamski plucked a few more tissues to help.

When they finished, Elijah did not stop him this time as he stepped out of the spacious bed, neatly putting his side of the covers back, despite their being soiled with his synthetic cum and Kamski’s sweat. He hesitated, remembering it, and felt his program stutter, seeing in his peripheral Kamski watching him intently, as if to study him, evaluate him. Connor took up his own clothes, redressing himself carefully, forgoing to replace his tie but rolled it around his hand, tie bar in his pocket, next to his quarter. Chloe came back in with a bottle of iced tea, label having been carefully peeled off, giving it to Kamski. The man cracked the cap open to take a long drink, all the while Connor fumbled – fumbled – with his clothes, as if his body was shaken by the events that had occurred. He wasn’t afraid, no, but he was shaking. Is this the aftereffects of sex?

He searched what an orgasm should be.

_During orgasm, you will experience myotonia, which is muscle contraction or tension that affects most of the muscles in your body. There’s a lot of tension built up around your muscles during orgasm, and when you relax those muscles after all the action, your body might shake._

Connor assumed this is what he was experiencing, hands shaking but without stress or fear. He wasn’t sure if he felt pleasure, even now, but he, at least, could say he _liked_ it. A form of pleasure, perhaps.

He did not finish buttoning his shirt, letting the top thee stay open.

“You can keep any of those clothes, you know.” Kamski continued to offer.

Connor looked at him, the man casually sat on his bed, ankles crossed, cock flat against his leg, bottle of tea in hand. Despite the cool look in Elijah’s blue eyes, his face was flush and his pupils still dilated, heartbeat arrhythmic, breathing heavier. But his demeanor of control is what captured Connor’s attention. The android nodded and took the set of clothes Elijah had given him in his arms. The tee especially felt soft. _8% polyamide, 92% cotton, dry-clean only._

Connor couldn’t help but bring the clothes to his face, closing his eyes to take in the faint scent of Kamski’s cologne that seemed to have seeped into everything. Elijah took his eyes off the android and Connor looked over to him. Elijah was opening a drawer to rummage through, but didn’t find what he was looking for. He then sat on the edge of the other side, opening the drawer to that nightstand instead. He then rounded the bed and set down a heavy glass cube bottle with a gold stamp and gold lid. _Dolce & Gabbana, Velvet Oud_. Of course. It was something rather old, but still expensive, if not even more now than it once was.

Kamski squeezed Connor’s shoulders and pressed their cheeks together. Connor could feel Elijah’s breath. The human’s warm hand slid up Connor’s neck and into his hair, keeping him close. Connor could smell the cologne even now, mixed with Elijah’s natural musk. It was a dangerous combination that made his LED spin.

“You, and every iteration of you, Connor, are perfect.”

Kamski’s voice was low, lips whispering against the android’s face. He pecked Connor’s cheek before stepping aside to allow Connor to leave.

“Thank you,” Connor said, quietly.

Kamski smiled at him, a lowering of his face, one side of his mouth higher in a smirk.

“Of course. You’re always welcome here, Connor.”


End file.
